The Surprise
by sexyinumama
Summary: What happens when Naruto wants to surprise somebody? Stupidity happens, thats what. READ cause you know you want to...hehe


hi to all the readers of Naruto out there! This is going to be my third fanfic on Naruto. Yay! Anyway, I should get started wth the story

Warning: This story is made directly from my mind. Anything that happens is the fault of the tiny voices in my head.

--disclaimer: I couldn't own the characters of Naruto if I tried, besides, where would I store them?---

:-: Naruto: The Pleasent Surprise

:-: Chapter 1: ...Hmmm?

----------

"Okay, everyone got the plan?" He beamed up at the people surronding him. 'This is going to knock her socks off, believe it!'

"I can't believe I got talked into this.." Neji growled.

" Get over it, besides you didn't get forced, you joined willingly!" Chouji said while munching on chips.

"Oh, he got forced.", said a smirking Tenten.

Sakura shouted, " We're just here to help with the surprise!" Sasuke 'hn'ed along with a reading Kakashi.

"This might be fun." Kakashi replied, peeking over his book.

Naruto grinned, "Okay, everybody else is getting ready, so we'll meet up at the tower around 7'o clock, got it?"

Everyone nodded and dissapeared to get ready.

---------Later that night--------------------------------------

'Damn Shizune, couldn't walk Tonton, even for me?! I shouldn't pay her at all...' Tsunade thought while looking at her pet pig, Tonton. She loved Tonton with all her heart, but she didn't have the time to take care of him like she used to. Walking up to her office in the hokage tower, she got ready to take out her keys, when she heard a noise...

It sounded like...

thumping...and

clicking...

'What in the hell?' Tsunade opened the door to her office to see...

...'What the fuck?'

Inside her room was a bunch of pigs...and not just any type of pigs...they all looked like,...Tonton?

Three of them were ontop of her desk with a stereo playing party music, and they were on their heels dancing. But the weird part was..the pigs didn't look like pigs! The one in the middle had three marks going across each cheek. It was grinning from ear to ear makining its eyes squint, and looked as if it had yellowish hair on its head.

The one on the right was moving timidly, almost shy like, and kept glancing at the middle pig. This one had blackish hair and...white eyes?

The last pig on her desk seemed to be the strangest on the furniture. It had long flowing white hair with red markings on its face. It kept thrusting its hips out in a very provacative manner, moving its hooves by its sides.

Tsunade just stood there in shock.'WTF are pigs doing on my desk!' Her thoughts were interrupted when some things came out of her closet.

A pig conga-line!

In front was a disturbing pig. It had freaky eyebrows and a scary haircut. And it seemed to have been wearing a orange and green...suit, if you will, that looked tight. And it appearently had a double behind him.

next in the line was a pig with long black hair, white eyes, and...some black pants on, ending by its knees. Trailing that one was ANOTHER porker, but with...buns...on its head...and a pink.,,shirt. It had seemed to be twirling a kunai behind its back.

Tsunade's mouth refused to leave the floor as she gazed at the wall on the left side of the building, where she saw...a pig leaning against the wall. This one had sprouted black hair on its head that trailed around his face, with most of it spiked up to look like a chicken's ass. It looked bored out of its mind, as it was being ogled by a pink haired pig with an enourmus forehead

On the same wall was one more pig with once again white hair spiked up to the side. This didn't bother Tsunade..as much, but what did was the fact that the pig was reading porn!! A orange book was held between his knuckles as he giggled like a school...eh...pig.

Almost ready to scream, Tsunade picked her mouth up when..

drip

munch

Sesnsing the worse, she looked up to find

pigs on the ceiling stuck with glue

One looked like he could care less about his predicament, while another, appearently female, was shouting at him in snorts and squeals. And there was one sitting on the ceiling eating and drinking upside down, looking quite content with the way he was.

Tsunade was pissed. She started walking up to her desk to kill the three pigs that were 'working up' on her papers. But the middle pig saw this. And with a evil smirk that stopped Tsunade, he squealed.

Smoke emitted from the spot where the yellow haired pid stood to reveal...

Kakashi...

in a orange...

thong!

Everything stopped. THe pig with the white spiky hair and porn book looked up at the human sprawled out on the desk, and nearly went into a fit. THe orange and green wearing pigs also made smoke and turned into Gai and Lee in green speedos, striking a pose and going 'BAM BAM BAM' while thrusting their hips

Tsunade passed out.

ALL of the other pigs passed out due to shock and fear of Gai and Lee. THe akashi on the desk poofed to show a worried Naruto.

"So much for wishing Tsunade-baachan a happy birthday"

* * *

it turned out worse than I hoped. Ah, I was being too lazy anyway. Review FLames are actually welcomed here! I need something to curse after.

Ja Ne

sexyinumama


End file.
